


Splash!

by edelweiss2121



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelweiss2121/pseuds/edelweiss2121
Summary: A DIY plumbing fiasco turns into an opportunity for romance.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Splash!

The dorm was quiet. The gaggle of troupe members had all headed out the door to start their respective days a few hours ago, and Izumi was busying herself with knocking out some items on her to-do list. She’d already hung up the sheets from her bed to dry outside and done some sweeping around the kitchen, lounge, and dining area. Now, she was setting herself to a task that seemed easy enough to her, in theory. 

Last week at the store, she’d seen a sale on kitchen sink faucets. They were the really nice kind with the nozzle that comes off, attached to a hose, so that rinsing plates was more convenient. Izumi bought one on a whim and was planning on installing it today. 

She read over the instructions on the back of the package, realizing they were translated pretty poorly. The images were small and grainy, too. Still, how hard could it be to attach a faucet nozzle, right? 

Right…

About an hour later, tongue sticking out of her mouth in her concentration, Izumi thought she’d almost gotten it on correctly. Unscrewing the original faucet had been easy, but getting the new one on was harder than she’d anticipated. Still, Izumi hadn’t lost faith. She’d just need to work it out somehow. It wasn’t until Tsuzuru had spoken that she realized he’d even walked in.

“Oh, Tsuzuru! Is your class over already?” She turned and gave him a slight smile, then brought her focus back to the sink.

“We were let out early so I figured I’d just come relax at home until rehearsals tonight.” He approached the sink. “New faucet, huh?” Izumi nodded. “Yeah, it’s one of the ones with those hoses and I’m really excited to use it…” Her voice was strained as she twisted the seal tightly. “I think that’s it!” 

Tsuzuru looked closely at it. “Are you sure? I could take a look at it if you want. I was a part-time handyman for awhile.” He leaned an elbow on the counter next to the sink. Izumi shook her head. “Ah-ah-ah, mister! I did this all by myself and you can’t steal the credit when it works perfectly!”

Without letting Tsuzuru reply, Izumi’s hand shot to the handle of the faucet, turning it on as high as the water pressure would go. 

This was a mistake.

Water spurted in every direction, spraying Tsuzuru and Izumi in the face, soaking them immediately. Izumi screamed, Tsuzuru shouted. It was a mess, to say the least. After a few flustered seconds, Tsuzuru found the faucet's handle and turned the water off again. There was a moment of silence in the kitchen, now that the water and the yelling had stopped, and Izumi and Tsuzuru stared at each other, eyes wide. Then, Izumi couldn’t help but crack up with laughter. 

“O-oh, I’m so sorry!” She choked out between laughs. “You-” She pointed at Tsuzuru’s soaked-through shirt. “You’re completely drenched!” Izumi’s head fell to her forearms on the counter, which was also slick with sink water. Tsuzuru also began to laugh, Izumi’s own being so contagious. “ _ I’m _ drenched? Look at you!” He pulled her up from the counter by the shoulders and turned her to face him. “Completely sopped,” Tsuzuru glanced down at Izumi’s shirt, which truly was sopping wet. Tsuzuru, always modest, wasn’t going to mention that her pink bra was visible through the now-see-through white fabric of her cotton top. 

Izumi gripped Tsuzuru’s elbows as he grasped her shoulders, steadying herself, lightheaded from the laughing fit. The occasional giggle still lilted from her lips as she said, “I haven’t laughed that hard in awhile.” She was so giggly and giddy from that insane catastrophe that Tsuzuru’s close proximity didn’t cross her mind as strange. She looked up at Tsuzuru, who was smiling affectionately down at her, and sighed. Their hands still on each other, there was a moment where they just looked at each other, that amusement lingering, mixing with something else. Izumi and Tsuzuru had known each other for so long. He was one of the first troupe members back during that first spring, and someone Izumi always counted on - maybe even more than the others. 

Tsuzuru wondered what Izumi could be thinking at this moment, the two of them almost-dizzy from the laughter, maybe even from each other’s touch. He could feel her pulling him closer to her, her eyes never leaving his. “Izumi…” He mumbled, feeling the cold, damp clothing between them pressed against his torso as Izumi closed the gap with her own. “Yeah?” She asked dreamily, holding his gaze as she embraced him, feeling like it was almost natural. 

“What are you doing?” He whispered, thinking this may just be too good to be true. Izumi obviously had a reason for this, and it wasn’t the one he had been hoping for - right? Not Tsuzuru, forever the reliable friend, the faithful big brother. Pining was always his fate. He knew this.

“Warming up. The water was so cold.” Izumi  _ was _ genuinely cold, and Tsuzuru knew this with a glance at her bra, though he wasn’t going to acknowledge that thought now - not with Izumi pressed tightly against him. That was just begging to to lead to an awkward and, well,  _ stiff  _ interaction, so to speak. Tsuzuru let out a shaky, breathy laugh. “Gotcha. Maybe I should grab some towels from upstairs.” He made an attempt to pull away, but Izumi’s grip didn’t budge. She shook her head. “Don’t go yet.” 

Tsuzuru wondered if he looked as confused as he felt. “Why not?” 

Izumi had always seen Tsuzuru as a solid figure in her life, caring and reliable. Talented at writing, bad at taking care of himself. Deserving of confidence that sometimes appeared to elude him. Her eyelids were heavy and she wrapped her arms around Tsuzuru’s waist, resting her head on his chest, the wet shirt cold but the heat of his skin bleeding through all the same. “I like the way  _ you’re _ warming me better.” 

His breath hitched, hearing that. It was almost too much. He still didn’t believe it. Had he fallen asleep on the couch in the lounge? This had to be a dream. “Don’t tease me,” He looked down at her soft, brown hair. The doubt that she was seriously asking him to hold her longer was dancing around his head as frantically as his eagerness to. Tentatively, he wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her more. She let out a contented little sound. “Tsuzuru, I’m never teasing you when I compliment you. I always mean it.” Izumi’s eyes were closed now, standing in the middle of the kitchen, in this gentle man’s arms. Tsuzuru’s throat was tight, unable to fathom what he could possibly say to that. 

Izumi turned her face up to meet his. Their noses were just inches away from one another’s, eyes locked. “Tsuzuru,” Izumi breathed. “I feel safe with you. Warm.” Tsuzuru had always figured she meant those types of comments in the same way his little brothers did, even if he wished he could entertain the thought that she meant something more by it. “I’m glad you do. I, um, feel the same way when I’m with you.” He replied, voice low.

She shook her head ever-so slightly. “I know what you’re thinking.” Tsuzuru’s eyebrows quirked. “O-oh?” 

“Don’t sell yourself short.” Izumi demanded, voice quiet but earnest. “I mean it, Tsuzuru.” Her heart was hammering in her chest. Tsuzuru’s was somehow thrumming even faster. Tsuzuru’s eyebrows knitted together, hesitant to put two and two together, to make assumptions that could so easily break him if he assumed wrong.

Doubt, insecurity, past experiences that showed him he was better off the friend than the lover - whatever it was that always kept Tsuzuru from pursuing the things - the people - he wanted most - they flew out the window when Izumi’s cold lips met his. 

Izumi knew it would feel good. She’d imagined it more than once. She hadn’t accounted for just  _ how _ good, though. It was like a thread had been pulled and the whole thing was beginning to unravel. The touch of his lips against hers, their cold skin quickly heating from the friction, from their warm tongues - it ignited something between them. Izumi’s hands, pressed against Tsuzuru’s back moments before, were now pulling Tsuzuru by the shirt toward the stairs. “I need…” She murmured into his mouth, “We need to get these clothes off. So cold.” 

Tsuzuru’s brain was buzzing, his body screaming at him, as Izumi’s words melted into his mouth, his feet following hers as she dragged him up the stairs. It didn’t take much effort at all to convince him to follow her anywhere, let alone where she led him now. Tsuzuru couldn’t possibly imagine that they would do much more than this, but he would be grateful all the same for each and every second of her time that Izumi gave him.

Backing into her room, still pulling Tsuzuru, Izumi was impressed with herself for getting all the way up the flights of stairs backwards. She did what she had to do not to break this spell cast over the two of them, though, and if that meant taking each step locked in a kiss with Tsuzuru, so be it. 

Izumi pulled hungrily at Tsuzuru’s jacket and he shook it off hastily. She pulled back and looked at him for a moment, trying to read his expression. Tsuzuru looked right back, thinking for a moment that she’d changed her mind, wished she could go back to just being friends. “Tsuzuru,” Izumi pulled the wet fabric of his shirt from his lower back, the sound making a distinct suctioning noise. “I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to… I know I pulled you in here.” Her hands were now resting gently on his bare skin, under the back of his shirt. She wouldn’t take it any further until he confirmed.

“No! I-” Tsuzuru laughed aloud at the idea that  _ he _ would be the one wanting out of this situation. “Izumi, you’re… I’m…” He shook his head, spinning out at having to express how he felt about her right to her face like this. Izumi had a knowing expression now. “You sure are bad with words for a writer, huh?” 

That kicked Tsuzuru back into gear. “Oh,” He pulled her close by the loops of her jeans. “If I’m bad with words, maybe I’ll be better with my hands.” Izumi was the breathless one this time, as Tsuzuru began peeling her soaked clothes from her cold body. He lifted his arms to let her slip his shirt off from over his head, which was admittedly difficult with how heavy with water the fabric was. The white top she wore was soon on the floor, only the pink bra now covering her upper half. Tsuzuru pushed some damp hair out of her face, eyes on hers. They moved toward her bed where Izumi sat down, Tsuzuru standing in front of her, heart pounding, face pink.

Izumi’s cold fingers fumbled a bit with his pants and Tsuzuru was so utterly amazed that this was happening that he had not a care in the world. Izumi’s eyes drew up and down his body as she kissed his stomach, his hip bones, the subtle V shape that his surprisingly toned body made. Tsuzuru’s mind was whirring and all he could think about was how badly he needed Izumi. Before she could kiss any further down, he hooked his hands under her arms and pulled her up to him, then lay her down on the bed. He was positioned above her now, her hair splayed across her pillows. He’d left his pants at the side of her bed, only boxers left as protection from being fully naked in Izumi’s bed. 

“I can’t wait to touch you…” He whispered, one hand propping himself up near her head, the other adeptly unbuttoning her pants. 

Izumi had been more than ready to show Tsuzuru how much she wanted him, but he had other plans, she realized. It appeared that he wouldn’t let her give him anything until he’d taken care of her. Typical Tsuzuru. She gasped, eyes fluttering, looking up at this gorgeous man, when his hands slipped between the fabric of her underwear and her skin. Slowly, he moved downward. His fingertips met her labia and she gasped. A low groan left him when he’d found the well of moisture waiting for him. 

The work was slow, deliberate, generous. His fingertips were so careful, delicate, but the skin was rough from working hard over the years. Izumi’s breath picked up as he finally pressed his index finger inside of her, slowly and steadily. Tsuzuru’s mouth met Izumi’s and he felt her moan into his tongue. Tsuzuru’s kisses moved down her cheek, her jaw, her neck - fingers never stopping. Her hips bucked into him, picking up intensity, as his thumb played around with the sensitive skin of her clitoris. Izumi’s hands began to pull at the remainder of her own clothes, needing every bit of skin she had exposed for him.

Tsuzuru could barely handle the sight of her, completely bare, underneath him. This was made abundantly clear by the bulge in his boxers. Izumi looked down and saw what he was hiding behind the thin fabric and whimpered. “Tsuzuru…” Her fingertips pressed into his hip bones more firmly than ever. “Please,” she breathed. 

Tsuzuru brought the boxers down, exposing himself to her. She breathed a “yes” and began to quiver, looking back and forth between his eyes and his member. Tsuzuru felt more certain in this moment than ever before that Izumi was perfect. He got low to meet her, hesitating at the entrance. Izumi bit her lip, smiling, nodding. 

Gently but assuredly, Tsuzuru’s cock pressed against Izumi’s entrance. It was like the steam of a rice cooker being released as he did so, both of them letting out breaths that they felt like they’d been holding for years. Izumi’s eyes fluttered shut, fingers dragging against Tsuzuru’s back. Tsuzuru pressed his face into her neck, breathing in the mixed scent of water and flowers that emanated from her skin. He brought one hand back to her clitoris, combining the efforts of his thrusts with his fingers.

Izumi was in a frenzy of sensations. Every deeper thrust was met with her own hips bucking up to meet Tsuzuru. When he started using his hands on top of that, she knew she wouldn’t be lasting much longer. “Oh, god…” She murmured. 

“I won’t stop until you say.” Tsuzuru practically purred, though if he had to admit it, he was feeling a bit out of his depth. He was about to hit a breaking point. Tsuzuru wasn’t exactly experience in this department, only having had sex a handful of times in his life. He certainly didn’t expect to be able to last long with Izumi as his partner. Her beauty was powerful and drew him close to the edge so quickly. 

Izumi begged him not to stop, stuttering out how close she was to finishing. It was like he was running a marathon and was mere feet away from the finish line, but had to make sure his partner got there, too. 

Izumi’s breath quickened, deepened. She dug her fingers into Tsuzuru’s shoulders, arching up into him. Chests pressed together, she let out a shaky, uncontrollable sound, losing herself in the feeling completely. It was all Tsuzuru had in him not to follow suit right then. A moment later, Izumi took his hand from between her legs and placed it on her chest, smiling up at him. Her cheeks were a deep pink, her eyes lively but her lids heavy. Still, she started to lift her ass up off the bed, meeting Tsuzuru’s thrusts, making him reach deeper inside of her than even before. “Your turn,” She sighed, really pressing herself against him now.

That was all it took. Tsuzuru let out a ragged breath, his body jerking, lowering his face

down to meet Izumi. Their foreheads touched, Tsuzuru’s eyes closed, as he finished. Izumi and Tsuzuru panted heavily, never wanting to leave this moment, this perfect moment. Izumi kept her legs wrapped around him as he fell over to his side. They fit together so perfectly in each other’s embrace like this. Izumi’s eyes were heavy, but she looked at Tsuzuru with adoration. Tsuzuru was still, frankly, in shock that this was happening. He was worried if he fell asleep, he’d wake up in his own bed, realizing it was all just a dream after all. 

Izumi brought her hand to cup his cheek, pulled him close, and kissed him. The kiss was long, lingering, but gentle. She unhooked her legs from him, slipping the one out from underneath him, rolled over, and brought his arm over her waist, hand to her chest. “I need a nap.” She murmured, holding his hand in place tightly. Tsuzuru could feel her rapid heartbeat slowly calming down. Sitting up only to pull the blankets over them, he lied back down and pulled Izumi into a snug embrace. 

Tsuzuru had no intention of ever, ever letting go.


End file.
